Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a drive transmission device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the drive transmission device.
Related Art
Various types of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known, including copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction machines having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses usually form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Specifically, in such image forming apparatuses, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor serving as an image carrier. An optical writer irradiates the surface of the photoconductor thus charged with a light beam to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor according to the image data. A development device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image thus formed to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a recording medium directly, or indirectly via an intermediate transfer belt. Finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium carrying the toner image to fix the toner image onto the recording medium. Thus, the image is formed on the recording medium.
Such image forming apparatuses generally include rotary bodies such as a photoconductor and a developing roller, and form an image by rotating the rotary bodies. Such rotary bodies are often removably mountable relative to a main body of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, the drive transmission device, which transmits a driving force from a drive source of the main body to the rotary bodies, includes a coupling that releasably couples the drive source and the rotary bodies.